


A Very Special Aparition

by DianaJackson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaJackson/pseuds/DianaJackson
Summary: All of the team will be surprised and afraid by a special person, who only try to save the day....I love nightwing, but I will hurt him a little, 'cause I'm bad ; )





	A Very Special Aparition

**Author's Note:**

> The idea's mine, the characters no!   
> hope you will enjoy your reading...

 

 

 

> _Blüdhaven, 27/04/18_
> 
> Dick grayson, now Nightwing, was looking down the street when he appears. Slade. Or Deathstroke, like he love to call himself.
> 
> The young man hesitate, thinking of his chance to stop Slade with no plan, and no idea of what the older man was preparing.And, the last time he jumped without a plan, it end up very bad for him and the other Titans. He don't want the story to repeat, even if he want to beat the ass of Slade.
> 
> So he resiste to the tentation and saw one of the Slade's dog.
> 
> The plan was on from now.
> 
> Nightwing jumped silently and took in a movement the mugger, a hand on his mouth, and the other holding tightly his arm.
> 
> The vigilant draged the criminal in a dirty and dark street, and said with a melodious voice :
> 
> " If you try to escape, I break you arm, understand ?"
> 
> The poor man shake energetically his head, from up to down. Nightwing took slowly his hand of, and take a look on the criminal.
> 
> " What is Slade preparing ?"
> 
> The mugger laught, and Nightwing sight, like if he was desesperatly disapointed.
> 
> " I did not want to do this, but you let me no choice..."
> 
> " You'll never make me talk ! "
> 
> " We'll see..."
> 
> The young man took the mugger on a roof and let him see the beautiful city of Blüdhaven,in a great point of view, tied up with a rope , that the vigilant was holding.
> 
> " So, you change your mind ?"
> 
> " I will not betrayed Deathstroke, you son of a bitch !"
> 
> "Oh my, You need to learn great manners..."
> 
> Nightwing let the rope slip a little and the mugger shout loudly.
> 
> " You scream like a girl, man. But seriously, I get tired of holding you, My arm so hurt, you're really heavy. Did Slade give you candy ? I'm sure you'll not see  problem if I stop hold this rope. What do ya think ?"
> 
> " You're a hero, you will not kill me."
> 
> "Ah, criminals, all the same. I will not kill you, but maybe I'll watch you die, eating a burger with the great sound of your screams in background. So make your choice, and do it quickly please, I was serious man, you're heavy."
> 
> "I will love to see you droping me."
> 
> "And my lord will be pleased."
> 
> "Wait, what are y-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"
> 
> Nightwing took a look down the roof, and saw the criminal moving and holding at the rope, that the young man was still holding.
> 
> "This one's very idiot, oh boy...Hey man, are you ready to talk now ?"
> 
> A scream came from the mugger, and Nightwing draged him back to the roof, with a big smile. The criminal was crying, and looking at Nightwing like if he was a gost, or an apparition.
> 
> "Am I dead ?"
> 
> "No, no, but you're very boring,so, now that we've played, may I have my informations ?"
> 
> "You, the bats, are freakin' crazy. If I give what tou want, you let me go ?"
> 
> "Sure thing, man, so..."
> 
> "Okay, Deathstroke preview an attack on Central City, Starling City, Gotham and Blüdhaven . He have an army of soldier, improve technology, and of course arms. That's everything I know? May I go now."
> 
> " Sure. I hope you'll like your cell at Blackgate"
> 
> "Wait, what? I thought we had a deal !"
> 
> "Keyword : had"
> 
> The vigilant hit the mugger head pretty had, handcuffed him and call the police, before call a certain person, with whitch he didn't talk in month. He was missing him pretty much, and felt horrible about his adoptive father. He didn't even heard the first beep that a deep voice talked, with a little worry in it.
> 
> "Dick, what is it ?"
> 
> "The transmission is secure ?"
> 
> "Sure, why ?"
> 
> " May I talk to you in private later ? I just learned something that you need to know."
> 
> " Okay, come to the manor when you can. "
> 
> "Yeah, thanks."
> 
> "Anytime, Dick. See you later."
> 
> The beep of the end of call resonate on the quiet street of Blüdhaven and Nightwing get back to his apartment. He took of his costume, got a quick shower and dressed.
> 
> He closed the door of his apartement and jumped on his bike, calling his favorite red head, who was in Paris with her parents, for the wedding of her aunt.
> 
> She didn't respond to the call so he left a message, explaining the situation.
> 
> He arrived at the Wayne Manor around 22 o'clock in the evening, and get receibe by Alfred, who gave him a big hug when he saw him. Alfred explain him that Tim was at a convention in a mission out world with the Titans, Damian with him.
> 
> That left Bruce all alone, Dick and him didn't talk in 2 month because of a very stupid argument.
> 
> He went down the the Batcave, and try to find Bruce.
> 
> He was still searching when he felt to strong arms around him, in a silent invitation for a hug. He laught, and turned to see his adoptive father standing there, with a not very stoique face.
> 
> "You missed that much, Bruce ?"
> 
> "Shut up."
> 
> Dick returned the hug and felt Bruce smile happily, his nose in his son's hair.
> 
> After five minute like this, Bruce sit down and invited Dick to do the same.
> 
> "So, what did you want to tell me, it appear a little urgent at the phone."
> 
> "Ummm, you remember Deathstroke a.k.a Slade, right ?"
> 
>  "The mercenary ? Yes, I had my time with him. Why did you ask ?"
> 
> "He is about to start an invasion on Central City, Staling City, Gotham and Blüdhaven.
> 
> "Hn"
> 
> "Don't start to "Hn" Bruce. We do need a plan, and I think I might have a plan."
> 
> "Hn"
> 
> Bruce stand up and walked to the Batcomputer, and Dick followed him. Bruce search something and let Dick see it. A big smile propagate on his face, and he looked down to Bruce. Sometimes, the old man just read in his thoughts.
> 
> "Bruce, how can I believe that you don't have telepathic powers ?"
> 
> "I trained you, I know how you think against problems like Deathstroke."
> 
> "You have someone to remplace you in gotham ?"
> 
> "I'll ask Jason. Also Tim and Damian come back from their mission tomorrow."
> 
> "Okay. I'll take Central City. Dick Grayson, the cop who was send up in reinforcement to Joe West."
> 
> "Then I'll take Starling City. Bruce Wayne have to deal with Ray Palmer."
> 
> "Il will ask Tim and Damian for Blüdhaven. You Let Selina and Jason take care of Gotham ?"
> 
> "Sure thing. Then I think we have our plan. Be careful Dick."
> 
> "You too, Bruce."
> 
> Dick hug slowly his father, and Bruce put a kiss in his forehead. 
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> It will be very nice if you let a comment, I want to improve myself!


End file.
